Reid's Wedding
by slep
Summary: Reid is finally getting married but of course a case comes up. What happens when Reid is dragged away from the alter to the BAU and brings his future wife with him. One shot.


Nine o Clock on a Friday and instead of enjoying their weekend the Agents of the BAU were once again in the conference room preparing to set out upon another case. Eager to get moving they were stuck waiting for Dr. Spencer Reid. This was highly unusual because Reid usually the one member without much of a social life. Five minutes passed, then ten, Morgan and Hotch both called him. On the seventh time they got him and Reid walked in fifteen minutes later. He was wearing a tuxedo that was clearly fitted to him. His suit was black with a white dress shirt and his tie was a dark blue. His hair was smoothed back with light bit of hair gel and his team had never seen him looking so handsome.

"Be still my heart, I had no idea you were so gorgeous." Garcia said shamelessly ogling him.

"Hotch could we proceed with the briefing." Reid said with authority as he took a seat.

Hotch looked at him in slight surprise but went over the case it was clear everyone was needed. As they exited the conference room to head to the plane, Reid stayed behind. Garcia, and Emily hung back in fron of the door to hear what Reid had to say.

"Hotch I know you need everyone but I took a week of personal leave, are you sure I can't work here with Garcia?" Reid asked

"I'm sorry but we need you with us in South Dakota." Hotch said

Reid nodded and left the conference room with Hotch, Garcia and Emily hasting walking away. Hotch found his team clustered at the foot of the stairs staring at a beautiful young woman in a white satin wedding gown sitting at the break table. Her hair was carefully framed away from her face by a few pins and cascaded down her back in an auburn stream, her emerald eyes sparkled with intelligence and humor as she watched the team watch her. As soon as Reid came out she got to her feet and waited by the table. Reid pushed past Rossi and JJ and came over to her. He gestured her to her and they walked to the far side of the bullpen.

"Did we just interrupt Reid's wedding?" JJ asked

"It looks that way, wow I did not expect Reid to land a woman like her." Morgan said

"What do you mean by that? Reid is intelligent, good looking, thoughtful, kind what woman wouldn't want him." Garcia demanded.

"Did anyone know Reid was seeing someone?" Morgan asked

"I know he he a girlfriend but I didn't know it was this serious." JJ said, Hotch and Rossi nodded in agreement.

"He did ask me about rings but I thought it was about the Thomslin case." Before Emily could continue Reid's laughter was heard full of happiness, and love.

Reid kissed his bride and gently cupped her face. They spoke quietly and then Reid's bride walked over followed by Reid.

"Aaron Hotchner." The bride said stopping in front of Hotch "Uncanny you do look like Charon." She said staring at him, than she shook her head." Sorry a bit too much champagne before the ceremony. "Are you sure you need Reid for this case, couldn't he stay here and just help out over the phone or something." She hurried on.

"I'm sorry, but we have three people dead and a fourth missing I need everyone out in field. Miss…" Hotch said holding out his hand

"Oh sorry my name is Irina." She said taking his hand lightly. "Just promise me you'll bring him back safe and sound." She said retaining his hand.

"I promise." Hotch said squeezing her hand then releasing it.

Irina nodded and Reid put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take excellent care of him Irina don't worry." Rossi said

"David Rossi you do look the head of an Italian mob family. Thank you." Irina said

"Hi I'm Penelope Garcia." Garcia said brightly maneuvering around Hotch and Rossi.

"Penelope, Spencer has told me you are the kindest, purest souls he ever met and I should do everything I could to become your friend." Irina said hugging her.

"Jennifer Jareau, you can call me JJ I'm so happy Spence has finally found someone." JJ said

"JJ Reid did not exaggerate you look like a fairy tale princess, I'm so glad you found Will or I might have lost Spencer to you." Irina said

"Emily Prentiss." Emily said quickly trying to draw attention from JJ who had turned red as a tomato.

"The warrior socialite, a modern day Amazon it's nice to meet you." Irina said

Derek Morgan came over but Reid stepped closer to Irina.

"You're Derek Morgan wow you look like an Ancient Greek Hero you're so tall and muscular, what do you have a twelve pack?" Irina asked as Reid put a hand on her arm.

Morgan chuckled slightly "Just a six pack, what did Reid say about me?"

"Your voice is so, and you're handsome and intelligent." Irina said ducking his question.

Reid interrupted her "Irina you're breaking one of my very few requests."

"But he's right here and you have to admit he is very sexy."

Reid didn't say anything he simply bent over and tossed his bride over his shoulder. He strode over to the steps and walked up and to Rossi's office. He entered and kicked the door shut behind him almost catching Irina's dress in the frame. The Agents looked at each other but no one said anything. Suddenly a slight thump was heard and everyone started.

"Rossi do you want to go up there and see what their doing?" Morgan asked

"Not especially, do you?"

"It's you're office." Morgan said.

Suddenly Irina's voice was heard "Oh Spencer, stop we shouldn't." her voice was low and full of excitement and passion. Spencer didn't answer but Irina's voice could be heard moaning. A few more slight thumps and then passionate sounds, moans, groans, and panting could be faintly heard.

"We should get ready to go, wheels up in twenty." Hotch said

"What about Reid?" Emily asked

"He knows the departure time." Hotch said with a slight smile.

The BAU became full of activity, Reid came out of Rossi's office looking like a satisfied Tom Cat with six minutes to spare before they departed for the plane. Reid's jacket was off, his tie was untied and he started adjusting his shirt back into his pants as leaned against the wall. Irina came out a few seconds later smoothing down her full skirt, her hair flowing wildly around her face. Reid smiled as soon as he saw her and helped smooth her hair into place. After her hair was in some semblance of order, Reid took her hand and escorted her down the stairs. The couple practically glowed with happiness and contentment. After they walked out the doors to the elevators Reid raised his hand and Irina twirled with a slight laugh. They got to the elevator and Irina slipped a hand around Reid's waist. They waited in contentment Reid planting a tender kiss on the top of her head. They entered the elevators and were lost from view as the doors closed. Reid came up to the bullpen with his messenger bag and to-go bag and waited at the elevators for the others. He didn't say a word on the drive to the airport or on the airplane as they got ready for departure. After they went over the case, Reid stood up and got a cup of coffee.

"Reid you owe me a new couch." Rossi said as Reid walked over to a seat

"You're couch is fine and I don't see why I should pay for a new couch I didn't do anything to it."

"Everyone could hear you kid, we know what you and Irina were doing." Morgan said.

"We weren't doing anything we just talked." Reid protested

"Spencer we understand you didn't get a wedding night." Hotch said

Reid started laughing and laughed for a long time.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked

"Oh Irina and I were wondering if we could fool a whole team of highly trained agents looks like she won."

"So you two didn't have sex in Rossi's office?" JJ asked skeptically

Suddenly Morgan's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Baby Girl what do you have?" Morgan asked

Morgan listened and then turned on the laptop, and hung up the phone.

"So I thought I recognized Irina from somewhere and then I remembered where. Her name is Irina Mustovich and she is a very successful model in Europe and has even starred in a few movies and look at this." Garcia said pulling up a picture on the screen.

"Is that Reid?" JJ asked staring at a picture of Irina posing with a man wearing only jeans his half in shadow.

"Yes it is, Reid is a model." Garcia said

"It was a onetime thing and I only did it because the man that was supposed to do it got sick." Reid protested.

"So Reid why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" Rossi asked

"Irina asked me to take a week off because she had a break between jobs. I thought she wanted to go on a vacation but she arranged everything, she sent a limo and I got in and ended up at a church. I got changed and then we were standing in front of the altar."

"Did you ask her to marry you?" Hotch asked

"Of course, i wanted to introduce you guys to her but she is always busy and I didn't want her to meet Derek until we were either broken up or married."

"Why kid? I would never steal your girlfriend." Morgan protested

"Not intentionally but you do have a history of turning women's heads."

 **A/N Please Review this was fun to write and I would greatly appreciate it if people would let me know if they liked it. If I get enough reviews I might be persuaded to add more or put Irina in other stories I write.**


End file.
